


you're the only place my heart has ever been

by castielsangel_x



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Drabble Collection, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Family Times, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Returning to Malta (The Old Guard), Single Parents, Sleepy Sex, Sparring, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Joe/Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky/Nicolo di Genova, mostly prompt fills and random drabbles. There will be mature chapters ahead. Tags to be updated as chapters are uploaded.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. 1. Family snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this, there were a few hundred fics. Now there's over 1500, so I'm sorry if you've seen these types of prompts/chapters before. Joe and Nicky are just too good not to write about. First time writing for the fandom, don't hurt me. x
> 
> (Also, I apologise if any phrases in other languages are wrong! Thousand apologies)
> 
> Prompt #1. Family snuggles.

In their strange little family, everyone would definitely agree that Nicky was the mother hen of the group. He made sure they ate well, they were looked after, the gun under his pillow always available to hand if anything was to come close to hurting the ones the loved the most. But since the discovery of Andy not having her immortality anymore, everyone had been a little on edge. Adding Booker’s one-hundred-year exile to the mix, the atmosphere was pretty tense. Nile, most of all, was affected the most by Andy’s news. She had gone quiet on them, not really offering much in way of conversation, or just nodding when she was asked something and this made Nicky worry. He watched her from where she sat watching TV with Joe. They had all decided to get away from London after the massacre with Merrick and Pharma, Joe offering them some time away in one of their homes, back in Nicky’s beloved Italy. They had an apartment in Genoa, overlooking the ocean, quiet, peaceful, tranquil. Nicky adored it. Nile had smiled at how beautiful the surroundings were, Nicky showing her to the spare room. He gave her some of Andy’s spare clothes from before before he promised to take her out for some more soon. She had smiled and nodded at Nicky but that was the extent of it. That had worried him. 

He expressed his worry to Joe, who had noticed her strange silence too but encouraged Nicky to give her some space. She had just found out about her immortality and now Andromache’s had been taken from her all in a couple of days. Nicky agreed but would be there if Nile needed him. Joe kissed him and told him that was one of the reasons he loved him so much, his caring heart. Nicky kissed him back, scratching gently at his lover’s beard. Andy had gone out for a bit, which also worried Nicky, and Nile had gone to bed, so he and Joe took their alone time to their bedroom to get lost in each other, a welcome distraction from everything that had transpired. But it wasn’t long after falling asleep that Nicky was woken by the sound of crying. He rubbed his tired eyes and he edged out of Joe’s arms, who woke at the movement before Nicky kissed his cheek, shushing him back to sleep without much effort, Joe wrapping his arms around the pillow and snoring softly. Nicky picked up his jeans and a t-shirt that had been discarded in haste earlier in the evening and slipping them on before he headed in the direction of Nile’s room. He stopped for a moment outside the door, his heart breaking at the sounds coming from inside. He lifted a hand and tapped his knuckle on the door, the squeaking of the bed the only sound Nicky could hear before the door opened and Nile’s tear stained face appeared. She looked almost relieved it was him at the door.

“Are you okay,  _ piccolina _ ?” he asked softly and Nile found herself smiling, despite her tears. 

“It’s just been a rough few days, a lot to take in. Suppose I just finally decided to let it all out” she said, although he wasn’t entirely convinced he didn’t question her. She stood back and let him come into the room. Nicky waited until she moved back to the bed to sit down before he entered and closed the door behind him. 

“You know you can ask me anything, tell me anything. If you don’t want anyone else to know, no one else will know, you have my word,” he said, moving closer to sit beside her. Nile wiped the tears from her cheek before she looked back at Nicky.

“You’re so sweet. I promise its nothing,” she said, reaching to take his hand. “How did you deal with … everything? How does being immortal become ... normal?” Nicky huffed a small laugh, patting her hand gently. 

“It does get easier. Sometimes I wonder why I am still here, how after so many deaths I can still be standing here, but I am. My first death is always the one I remember, the day I met my love. I remember waking up after being run through with his sword, on a bloody battlefield, Joe lying next to me as I’d managed to deal a killing blow to him at the same time as he had to me. We knew we’d killed each other and lay there in the middle of hundreds of dead bodies, staring at each other, terrified, with no wounds. Of course we had no idea what was happening to us, so we tried to kill each other again, over and over, only to realise something was very, very wrong. I laid my sword down first, surrendering to him, only for him to do the same. We were of two different worlds, but this … gift, brought us closer.”

“Christ … The Crusades, you said?” Nile asked and Nicky nodded.

“I was born in 1069, right here in this very city,” he said. “I like coming back here every now and then, its still home.” Nile moved to face Nicky, crossing her legs under herself on the bed, absolutely fascinated by Nicky and his words. “It will always be home. Joe understands. He likes it here too. We feel … comfortable here. At ease. There’s something soothing about being by the sea.” He copied Nile, crossing his legs beneath himself, facing her completely. “I was a priest …”

“You were?” Nile said, shocked.

“ _ Si _ … but war brought even me into the ranks to fight. Every man needed, so I did what I could for the cause until Joe’s blade cut me down. After trying to kill each other so many times, something changed. We had an … understanding. We were the same, he and I. We couldn’t die and had no idea what to do so we travelled together. Language was a problem as we did not speak each other’s but we learned. I knew some English but Joe did not so I taught him. We taught each other many important things.”

“How did you two … end up together, like together together?” she asked and Nicky smiled fondly. 

“I knew I felt things for him quite quickly but had no idea he felt the same. He brought a woman back to our tent one night, thinking I was out but I saw him with her. When they realised I was still there, his companion left and he got angry at me for it, blaming me for chasing her away. I was furious and blurted out that I was jealous and I shall never forget that expression on his face for as long as I live. He had no words, which was unlike Joe. I told him how I felt and he looked almost relieved, before he told me he’d only went to find company because he thought I’d never feel the same as he did. He was very, very wrong indeed,” he told her, Nile listening intently. 

“Oh, Nicky …” she said, reaching for his hand, taking it in hers. “I imagine it was relief to get that out in the open.” Nicky nodded.

“ _ Si, si,  _ I was very relieved. We have been inseparable ever since. It’s been over nine-hundred-years since we got together and I love him more and more every day,” he said softly, squeezing Nile’s hand.

“The feeling is definitely mutual,  _ amore mio _ ,” Joe’s voice said from behind them, making them both turn to him as he leaned against the doorframe, with the most adorable bedhead and sleepy eyes, smiling softly as he watched them. Nicky smiled back at his love before Joe moved into the room, kissing Nicky on the forehead before reaching out a hand to Nile, who took it gently before Joe squeezed it. “You’re upset and I’m cold. Let’s all spoon each other and be done with it.” Nile chuckled gently and she allowed herself to be pulled up, which meant pulling Nicky with her too. Nile kicked off her shoes and Nicky climbed onto the bed first before he motioned for Nile to lie down. She slid onto the bed beside Nicky, allowing the man to envelope her in the best hug she’d ever had, snuggling close, feeling so safe. She had only just met this extraordinary group of people but she had never felt love radiate around her like that before. Joe slid onto the bed behind her, his arm thrown over them both, his hand resting on a little sliver of skin on show where Nicky’s t-shirt had ridden up. 

“You’ve both been so good to me,” Nile said into Nicky’s t-shirt, making him squeeze her that little bit tighter.

“We are a family,” Nicky said softly. “We look out for each other. We love each other.” Nile willed herself not to cry at Nicky’s words, his voice soft and accent thick, but her emotions got the better of her and she let her tears fall. Nicky looked at Joe over Nile’s head as she shook gently in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, shushing her gently, whispering to her in Italian. Joe removed his hand from Nicky’s hip and ran it down Nile’s arm in comfort, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. “ _ Tutto bene _ … you’ll be safe with us.”

“I know,” Nile said. “I just miss my mom, my brother. But I understand I can’t see them again.” Nicky met Joe’s eyes before they both pressed closer to her.

“Sleep,  _ piccolina,  _ we’re here,” he said. They all lay in companionable silence as Nile composed herself. Nicky opened his eyes again to see Andy standing in the doorway. Her expression was difficult to read, as if not sure whether she should join them or not before she eventually moved closer and slipped onto the bed behind Joe, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his neck. Joe took Andy’s hand in his where it rested on his chest, holding tightly.

“Wondered when you’d join in the snuggling,” Joe teased.

“Andromache doesn’t  _ snuggle _ … “ Nicky said with a chuckle, making Andy smile into Joe’s shoulder. 

“So she tells us …” Joe replied.

“Andromache is _not_ going to say no to a snuggle for tonight, Nicolo. It’s cold,” Andy said. Joe chuckled, squeezing Andy’s hand. “Nile? You good?” Nile nodded against Nicky’s chest, her tears finally subsiding. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” she said, tilting her head up gently to look at Nicky, who smiled gently at her before she curled back up against his chest. “You’ve all been so good to me.” They all pressed closer, their unsaid feelings about the absence of Booker hanging in the air but they made the most of it. Sleep came easy for Nile after that, clinging to Nicky like he was her lifeline. Joe watched Nicky dozing over the top of Nile’s head, smiling softly at his love before pressing his forehead to Nile’s shoulder, his thumb running over Andy’s knuckles gently as she dozed against his back too. He loved them, his little immortal family. 


	2. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepy, morning sex in Malta.
> 
> (Just 2,300 words of soft boys having sexy times.)

The soft, warm breeze that filtered through the room from the sea promised a beautiful day ahead, the door to the balcony lying open as it had the previous evening, the voile curtains over the door blowing softly in the breeze. Nicky felt the breeze over his face, disturbing his sleep. They had escaped to Malta again, their beloved villa, to let Andy rest and recuperate after a mission gone sour. They’d gotten Andy out but they had been lucky not to lose her. She had almost gone into shock, realising herself how close she was to dying but they all escaped. They’d briefed Copley and told him they were taking a vacation. Nile had been in awe of how beautiful Malta was and how their villa looked out over the ocean, secluded and safe away from prying eyes. It could almost be described as paradise. Nicky sighed contently, burying his face back into the pillow, the arm around his chest tightening slightly, a kiss pressed to the back of his neck as Joe nosed softy at his skin, burying closer, sighing gently. Nicky loved these mornings; nothing on the agenda, a comfortable bed, the love of his life, happiness, comfort, peacefulness. He turned in Joe’s arms to face him, curling up tight against his love’s chest, Joe holding him close, their bodies a little bit too hot but nothing unbearable. Joe kissed Nicky’s forehead gently before pressing his own forehead against it. 

“It’s still early,  _ amore mio _ …” Joe whispered softly, his fingers drawing patterns on Nicky’s bare back.

“ _ Si _ …” Nicky said simply. This was what being content felt like and Nicky liked it.

“I miss waking up with you in a comfortable bed,” Joe said, rubbing his nose gently against Nicky’s. 

“I was just thinking that myself …” he replied, opening one eyes to look at Joe’s peaceful face. “ _ Ti amo _ , Joe.”

“And you call me the incurable romantic,” Joe replied, opening his eyes to look at Nicky. He brought his fingers up against his cheek, running them over his soft features gently, tracing his jawline, his cheekbones, his eyebrows, before his thumb ran over Nicky’s soft lips, the former priest pressing a kiss to the pad of Joe’s thumb. “I love you too.” He scratched lightly at Nicky’s chin, the stubble that had grown, Joe loved it. He ran his hand up into Nicky’s hair before he finally pressed his lips to his lover’s. Nicky wrapped his leg round Joe’s, pushing himself closer as he melted into the kiss. Joe held him close, held him tight, as if he was scared he’d slip away. The kisses were soft and gentle, barely a whisper against each others lips until they weren’t, until they became that little bit deeper, that little bit more messy, tongues touching and biting softly at lips. Nicky slipped his hands into Joe’s boxer shorts, grabbing at handfuls of his ass, rolling slowly onto his back, Joe between his legs and Nicky’s knees up around his lover’s hips. Joe moaned softly against his lips before he eventually pulled back for air, hands bunched in the pillow at either side of Nicky’s head while his lover’s sea green eyes stared up at him, breathing heavily. 

“Joe …”

“You’re so beautiful, Nicolo,” Joe said softly, rubbing his nose against Nicky’s again. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Nicky chuckled, cupping Joe’s face, running his thumbs over his cheeks.

“I shall always be yours …  _ il mio cuore è tuo,”  _ he said and Joe captured his lips in a heated kiss again, pressing his hips into Nicky’s, his lover arching up against him. Nicky ran his hands up Joe’s back, mapping out every ridge and dip, stroking over the junction where shoulder met neck where an arrow had pierced him during their mission. Who the hell still used arrows anyway? Joe pulled back from the kiss, knowing what was going through Nicky’s head. He took his hand and kissed his fingers. 

“I’m here, Nicolo,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere …”

“That’s not a promise we can make, Yusuf,” Nicky whispered, nosing gently at Joe’s beard, feeling it rough against his face, but he loved it. 

“I’m making it, Nicky. I will always be by your side,” he said. Nicky watched him for a moment before he rolled Joe over onto his back, pressing his lips to his throat, peppering kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. Joe’s hand threaded through his hair softly, making it stick up even more than it was from sleep as Nicky kissed down his chest before he lay his head down, his ear over Joe’s heart, listening to the steady rhythm beat beneath him. “I’m here,  _ habibi _ .”

“I know,  _ amore mio _ ,” he replied before lifting his head again and moving up Joe’s body to straddle his lap, the sheets pooling at his waist as Joe took hold of his hips before running his hands up Nicky’s chest, dragging his nails gently back down. Nicky ran his fingers over Joe’s cheek, scratching softly at his beard, a little lopsided smile on his face for his beloved. Joe took his hand and pressed small kisses to his knuckles before biting softly on the tip of his thumb. Joe’s hands went back to Nicky’s chest, running down to the waistband of his underwear, snapping the elastic against his skin, Nicky chuckling gently. 

“Take them off.”

“You too.” Nicky climbed off to pull his underwear off, throwing it to the floor before helping Joe with his, before reaching into the bedside drawer, pulling out a small tube and lying it on the bed next to Joe’s head before he straddled him again. He let his body melt against his husband’s, leaning down to kiss him again, his hand in his curls as he rolled his hips, his cock sliding along Joe’s. The soft moan that left Joe’s mouth against his own made Nicky smile. He moved his hips again, slowly helping Joe to full hardness, reaching between them to stroke him gently. Their bodies were still sleepy and their movements slow yet well practised. Nicky kissed him deeply, feeling him grasp for the tube on the bed next to him before slathering his fingers in slick before they were probing and stroking between his cheeks. Nicky gasped suddenly, biting down on Joe’s bottom lip before he pushed back against Joe’s fingers, his head falling back slightly, letting Joe nip and bite at his neck, watching the marks he made disappear quicker than they’d appeared. Joe’s finger pushed inside Nicky slowly and Nicky almost sighed with relief, his nails digging into his husband’s chest harder than he meant to.

“ _ Yusuf _ …” The name fell from his lips like a prayer, the way his accent sounded wrapped around it making Joe’s cock jump with interest. Soon he had two fingers inside Nicky, scissoring gently to stretch him but Nicky was practically vibrating on top of him.

“I need you in me,  _ habibi _ …” Nicky said in an impatient tone. He grabbed the tube himself, holding it above Joe’s cock and squeezing, coating him in it. Joe gasped at the cold before the heat of Nicky’s hand around his cock had stomach fluttering in pleasure. Nicky spread the lube along Joe’s length before Joe removed his fingers, allowing Nicky to rise up on his knees, angling Joe’s slicked cock and sliding down onto him.

“ _ Nicolo _ …” fell from Joe’s mouth, breathless and wanting. Nicky leaned down over him so they were touching from groin to chest, before he pressed a kiss to his lips again, breathing harshly against each others lips as Joe took hold of Nicky’s ass before he began moving his hips, drawing out breathy moans and pleasurable shudders from the former priest. “My beautiful Nicolo …” Nicky drew back from the kiss to rub the tip of his nose against Joe’s, smiling down at his love.

“I have missed these mornings with you, Yusuf,” he said breathlessly, his eyes falling closed as Joe moved his hips a little bit faster. Nicky sat up a little again, pressing his hands into Joe’s chest to balance himself as he rocked himself on Joe’s lap. Joe reached up to cup Nicky’s cheek, his thumb running over his bottom lip before Nicky took it in his mouth, sucking gently on the digit. They moved together like they always did, whether fighting or making love; in tune with each other, other times in sync. Nicky released Joe’s thumb from his mouth before it was running down his chest and stomach, down to wrap his fingers around Nicky’s cock, his wet thumb tracing over the head where precome was gathering. Nicky moaned, louder than the rest of the sounds that been coming out of him, loud enough that he was sure Andy or Nile would have heard if they were awake. He hoped they weren’t. The slide of Joe’s hand on Nicky’s cock wasn’t easy yet so Joe turned his head, looking for the slick, before Nicky removed his hand from him, looking down between their bodies before he let some of his own spit fall before Joe replaced his hand, stroking his lover with a bit more ease. 

“Nicky …”

“Fuck me harder, Yusuf. I need to feel you for days …” he said softly. Joe knew that their mission had had a bit of a negative effect on Nicky, seeing Andy in such a vulnerable state so quickly after Merrick. Joe sat up under his love, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close, his kiss deep and passionate before he flipped them, rolling Nicky back into the pillows and settling himself comfortably between his legs, still buried deep inside him. Nicky brought his knees up around Joe’s hips, one foot placed on Joe’s calf muscle. His arms were round his lover’s neck as he was kissed soundly, sinking into the pillows beneath his head. He scratched down Joe’s back, leaving marks that would heal in a matter of moments, nails digging into Joe’s perfect backside, squeezing beneath fingertips. Joe took hold of Nicky’s wrists, moving his hands above his head, guiding Nicky’s fingers around the wrought iron bars of the headboard. He pulled back from the kiss and rose up on his knees, shimmying forward so he was buried deep in his love. 

“ _ Santa Maria, madre di dio _ …” Nicky breathed, making Joe chuckle. He took hold of Nicky’s hips and he began to move his own hips against his lovers, watching as his grip on the headboard became white knuckled, watching Nicky’s eyes almost roll back in his head, watching his mouth fall open with a silent cry, before watching his eyes squeeze closed in pleasure as his teeth bit into his bottom lip. The headboard hit off the wall but Joe didn’t care. If Nile and Andy weren’t awake before, they were sure to be now. Nikcy was moaning out loud, rolling his hips to meet Joe’s thrusts, skin slapping against skin. Joe ran his hands up Nicky’s chest, feeling his heartbeat thrum under his skin. Nicky brought one hand down over Joe’s over his heart.

“ _ Sono qui _ …” he said softly and Joe leaned down to kiss him again, shoving his tongue against Nicky’s, licking into his mouth, listening to Nicky groan loudly as his cock ended up trapped between their bodies. Joe’s thrusts became more erratic as they kissed, Joe moving his hands to grip the pillow at each side of Nicky’s head, trying to keep control that little bit longer. Nicky tightened his muscles around Joe’s cock and the man’s thrusts stuttered slightly, his breath shuddering as he trembled. Nicky wrapped his hands around Joe’s biceps, feeling the muscles tense under his hands as Joe held himself up.

“Nicky …  _ fuck, Nicolo _ …” Joe moaned deeply, reaching down between their bodies to take Nicky’s leaking cock in hand, using the wetness to ease the slide of it in his fist. Nicky arched his back, biting his lip again and Joe knew the moment he got his hands on some charcoal and his leather bound sketchpad Nicky had bought him, he’d commit this image on Nicolo to paper. Nicky’s whole body trembled, gripping at any part of Joe he could reach.

“ _ Yusuf _ ... so close,” Nicky moaned before Joe gave a few hard, deep thrusts into him before Nicky stilled, eyes squeezed shut as he spilled all over Joe’s hand and his own stomach. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment, his cheeks going red before he sucked in a deep breath, crying out at the pleasure running through his veins. Joe moved through Nicky’s orgasm, feeling the other man shake beneath his hands before Joe stilled, leaning down and biting down on Nicky’s shoulder, one final clench of Nicky’s hole had Joe coming deep inside him. He felt like it would never stop, his whole body shaking in the former priest’s arms. Nicky ran his fingers through his unruly curls as he held him close, his lips against Joe’s forehead. 

“You good?” Joe asked, his voice shaking slightly before his eyes came up to meet his lover’s.

“ _ Si …”  _ Nicky replied before he caught Joe’s lips in a soft kiss before Joe pulled out of him, leaving Nicky feeling empty. They kissed for a few moments before Joe settled down behind Nicky, wrapping his arm around his lover’s chest, burying his face in his neck, taking in the scent that was purely Nicolo. They lay together in silence for a few moments before it was disturbed.

“You know these walls are paper thin, right?” Nile’s voice came from the other side of the wall, Joe dissolving into fits of laughter, Andy’s laughter ringing from the other room across from theirs. Nicky felt his face go red before he was chuckling too. “Since we’re all awake now because of your sexual escapades at ass o’clock in the morning, can we go to the beach?” Nicky smiled over his shoulder at Joe.

“That sounds like a good plan.”


	3. Single Dads AU (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Dads AU
> 
> (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this drabble into two as it was coming away from drabble territory into full blown one-shot territory. So this is part one. Part two will be along soon.

“Lucia,  _ tesoro …  _ where are your shoes? And your backpack? I had them all ready for you last night!” To say Nicolo Genova was flustered was the understatement of the millennium. He tried his hardest to pack his own bag for work, holding a piece of toast between his teeth, before he went back to buttering more toast for his little whirlwind, Lucia, who was far more excited about her first day at school than he ever thought she would be. Truth be told, Nicky was beginning to feel like an emotional wreck. She was still so small, he couldn’t believe she was going to school. 

“Papa …”

“Yes,  _ bambina _ ?”

“Will someone want to be my friend?” she asked and Nicky looked over at her, noting she looked upset, before he noticed her cardigan buttoned up wrong. He put down his toast and he moved over to her, kneeling down in front of her, fixing the buttons on her cardigan before taking her small hands in his, kissing them gently. 

“They will love you, my darling,” he said, feeling a lump in the back of his throat at her radiant smile before she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He held her, pressing a kiss to her temple before pulling back and running his thumbs over her cheeks. “Come have breakfast while Papa gets your shoes.” The rest of the getting-ready mission went without a hitch, Nicky taking photos of Lucia in her full school uniform, trying his hardest not to cry. She was beautiful, his little angel, his pride and joy. He loved her with every fibre of his being and to let her out of his sight while she had her first day of school was going to be hard, he just knew it. They walked hand in hand together along the street, Lucia getting more and more nervous as they got closer to school, until they were standing in front of the building with lots of other parents and their kids. Lucia hid behind Nicky’s arm, watching everyone warily. Nicky took her hand and squatted down next to her, fixing her coat and backpack. 

“Can you come with me, papa?” she asked and, God, Nicky was on the verge of a breakdown.

“I, erm …” he cleared his throat. “I can’t,  _ bambina.  _ I’ll wait with you until you have to go inside but then Papa has to go to work. I’ll be back to pick you up.” Lucia held up her pinky.

“Promise?” she said and Nicky smiled before he wrapped his pinky around Lucia’s.

“Promise,” he said, kissing her cheek. Suddenly, the school bell rang and Lucia turned to look at the lines of students forming outside the door. Nicky stood again and took her hand, leading her towards the lines. A young woman stood there with her clipboard, long braids hanging over her shoulder and her expression soft as she welcomed the new students. Nicky recognised her as Miss Freeman, the teacher he’d met when he put Lucia forward for this school when they moved to London. She called out children’s names and lined them up depending which class they were in. When Lucia’s name was called, Nicky ushered her forward. “Go on. Be a good girl.” She turned to him and gave him one last hug before rushing up to the young teacher. Soon, the kids made their way inside the building, and one last look and wave from Lucia over her shoulder broke the dam. Nicky felt the tears fall down his face, waving to her until she disappeared before he buried his face in his hand. God, he felt so stupid as he wept into his hand before at his streaming eyes with his sleeve. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made him look up and into the most beautiful pair of concerned chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.

“Hey, are you alright?” the stranger asked. “I’m sorry to pry …”

“No … no, it’s fine. I’m fine, I mean,” Nicky said as the hand dropped from his shoulder again. The stranger didn’t look much older than himself, the most beautiful curls on his head. His beard was neatly trimmed and he looked almost sad himself at seeing Nicky in this state. “I’m just a bit emotional. It’s my daughter’s first day and I …  _ dio, _ I’m so embarrassed.” The stranger chuckled gently.

“You’d be surprised at how many dad’s get in the same state you’re in,” he said, patting Nicky’s shoulder again. “As long as you’re okay.” Nicky nodded, quickly wiping at his eyes.

“I am. Thank you,” he said before he held out his hand. “Nicolo Genova. Nicky. I suppose it’s only polite t introduce myself since you’ve seen me in this state.” The stranger took his hand and shook it, Nicky’s heart beating faster in his chest at how beautiful his smile was.

“Like I said, you’re not the first dad to get in this state. Yusuf Al-Kaysani,” he said. “Or Joe, if you prefer. Everyone else goes for Joe.” Nicky laughed.

“A little different from your real name,” he said.

“A joke amongst school friends that just stuck,” he said, smiling. “Which class is your little girl in?” They dropped hands and Nicky felt a little disappointed.

“Oh, Miss Freeman’s,” Nicky said, fixing his bag strap over his shoulder as it had begun to slide down. The stranger - Joe - smiled a little wider.

“The same class as my daughter. Aida has just started her first day today too,” he said. Nicky smiled. 

“Well, you’ve kept it together a lot better than me,” he said, with a chuckle. He quickly checked his watch. “I’m sorry, I have to go before I’m late for work. It was nice to have met you, Joe.”

“Likewise, Nicky. No doubt I’ll see you again soon,” he said, shaking his hand again before Nicky turned to leave, waving quickly, walking out the gate of the school grounds, looking over his shoulder one more time at Yusuf Al-Kaysani, who watched him go with a lopsided smile. Nicky felt himself blush before he went for a taxi.

\-- -- -- -- -- --

“So how did you cope with Lucia’s first day of school? I bet the water works were flowing.” Nicky looked up from where he was writing, over his glasses, at his friend, Sebastian Le Livre, who walked into his office, putting a coffee down on his desk. Nicky breathed in the heavenly aroma before reaching for the cup, taking a quick sip, groaning at the taste on his tongue. “Shall I leave you and the coffee alone,  _ mon ami _ ?”

“I’m sorry … I needed this. I did not sleep very well, worrying about her. And yes, the water works were definitely flowing,” he said, making Sebastian laugh. “You know what I’m like, Booker. Cannot keep tears at bay when it comes to my  _ bambina _ .” Booker sat down opposite him, crossing one leg over the other, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“You’ve both been through a lot, Nicky. You’re a good dad. She’s lucky to have you,” he said, reaching over to pat his arm and Nicky felt his bottom lip tremble again.

“For’s God’s sake, Booker. You’re going to make me cry again …” he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “Worst thing was one of the other dads saw my emotional moment, asked if I was okay.” Booker chuckled into his coffee cup.

“Just your luck you’d get caught sobbing in the middle of the school ground. Was he a hot dad?,” he said, jokingly, before noticing the small blush on Nicky’s face. “Oh my god, he WAS a hot dad. And on the first day too? Nicolo, you’re full of surprises.”

“Booker …”

“Nicky, come on, we’ve been best friends since university. If you can’t tell me you find this guy hot, then what is our friendship anymore? You wound me, Nicolo Genova,” he said, putting his hand over his heart dramatically before winking at his friend. “Listen, I’m going to come with you to pick up Lucia, and we’re going to go back to yours, order some food, and you’re gonna tell me all about Hot Dad.” He looked at his watch. “I gotta go, got a lecture to present. Literature apparently doesn’t teach itself.” He downed the rest of his coffee before he waved to Nicky, who had his own final lecture to teach before had to pick up Lucia. But that was where Nicky and Booker found themselves together again, standing in the school grounds, waiting on the kids coming back out. Nicky was fidgeting, playing with the end of his sleeves, so excited to see Lucia again. Booker put his hand on Nicky’s gently.

“Sorry, Booker … I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Nicky said, gripping Booker’s wrist for a moment before he took a deep breath.

“Maybe in case you bump into Hot Dad again,” Booker said quietly, Nicky slapping his arm gently.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“So I’m told often,” Booker said with a lopsided smile. Suddenly the school bell rang, startling Nicky, before the doors opened and the young students made their way out to their parents. Nicky watched the crowd of children, searching for Lucia, when he saw her hand in hand with another little girl, looking happier and lot more relaxed than she was that morning. It made Nicky’s heart soar that she had made a friend. Lucia looked up and her radiant smile at him almost set of the water works again before she was dragging her new friend with her towards him.

“Papa!” she called out, dropping her friend’s hand to jump into Nicky’s arms as he crouched down in front of her. He cradled her to his chest before he pulled back, fixing her pigtails.

“ _ Mio caro _ … did you have a good day?” he asked and she nodded excitedly.

“I made a friend, Papa …” Lucia said at the same time as a voice called out from behind them.

“Aida! There you are,  _ habibi … _ ” Hot Dad - Joe, Yusuf, whatever he called himself - called out to the little girl holding Lucia’s hand. Nicky looked at Booker.

“ _ Merda .... _ ” he said under his breath to Booker, feeling his face go bright red. Booker looked over at the other man before she smiled mischievously at Nicky, whose expression begged him  _ don’t even go there. _ The little girl - Aida - threw herself at her dad, who lifted her up in a hug before Joe looked over at Nicky.

“Nicky … hi,” he said, almost sounding nervous himself.

“Hi Joe,” he said back, feeling Booker’s eyes on the back of his neck. He felt himself melt at Joe’s smile, especially towards his little girl. Lucia turned to Booker and she threw herself into his arms, the other man pressing lots of kisses all over her face until she giggled.

“ _ Salut, ma belle fille, _ ” Booker said to her. “I’ve missed you.” 

“ _ Salut _ ,” she said back, wrapping her arms around Booker’s neck. Nicky smiled at the interaction between his best friend and his daughter, before he noticed Joe’s eyes watching the other man. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was thinking. “Sorry, Joe. This is my best friend, Sebastien. He’s been a firm figure in my life since university and now I cannot, for the life of me, get rid of him.” Booker scoffed before he held out his hand to Joe.

“He doesn’t want rid of me, don’t let him fool you …” he said, Joe taking his hand in a firm shake. “Call me Booker, everyone else does.”

“Booker?”

“Always has his nose in a book AND teaches literature at the university. It was inevitable,” Nicky explained. Joe nodded his head before he let go of Booker’s hand and he lowered Aida back to the ground. 

“ _ Baba _ , can Lucia come play with me?” Aida asked and Joe smiled. 

“It’s a bit short notice,  _ habibi _ … maybe another day,” Joe said and Nicky felt a pang of disappointment in his chest, but he had promised Booker dinner. He rustled in his bag for one of his cards from the university with his phone number on it before he was holding it out to Joe. 

“Call me. We can arrange something for the girls,” he said, smiling softly. He could almost feel Booker’s smirk behind him. Joe took the card with another one of those beautiful smiles that Nicky knew if they didn’t leave soon, then he wouldn’t want to leave him ever.

“Thank you, Nicky,” he said. “That’s very kind of you.” He pulled out his wallet, slipping the card inside before he pulled out a card himself, handing it over. Nicky read it quickly.

**Yusuf Al-Kaysani**

**Freelance Artist**

**Co-owner of The Old Guard Art Gallery**

God, he was an artist,  _ literally _ . He slipped the card into the pocket with a smile before he bid Joe and Aida goodbye with the promise of a phone call. Booker carried Lucia easily, assuring him it wasn’t a bother to him when Nicky asked if he wanted him to take her. They didn’t mention Joe - or Hot Dad as Booker called him to tease Nicky - in front of Lucia, just in case. They called a taxi and Nicky found himself looking down the street in the direction Joe and Aida went, watching the man’s back as he walked away. But he was suddenly caught off guard when Joe looked back at him, a small smile on his lips, lifting his hand up in a half wave. Nicky did the same before Booker’s voice from inside the taxi brought him back down to Earth before he got in and closed the door behind him.

“I just witnessed you exchange numbers with him. You’re off to a good start, Nicolo,” Booker said, laughing gently as Nicky sat down.

God, he hoped so.


	4. Single Dad Au (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Dads AU (2/2)
> 
> tw: mentions of childbirth (nothing major, just warning)

“So …” Booker said, sitting at the opposite side of the small island in Nicky’s kitchen while his friend prepared dinner. He’d tried to help and Nicky had all but slapped his hands and told him to sit his ass down. “You gonna call him?” Nicky immediately stopped chopping and raised his eyes to Booker’s. He put down the knife, placing his hands on the counter.

“I don’t know, Booker. Did I do a stupid thing, giving him my number in the first place?” he asked. Booker was ready to tease him but the look of genuine panic on Nicky’s face was concerning to him. 

“Come here,” Booker said and Nicky walked round to stand in front of Booker, who took Nicky’s hands in his. “Listen to me. You need to do something for you. You’ve been there, through the best and worst time, for that sweet, little  _ bambina  _ of yours and she is the best kid in the entire world, because of you.” He was sure he saw Nicky’s lip tremble, but he carried on. “It’s been rough, Nicolo, I know. I’ve been with you where I could through the rough patches. You’ve picked me up plenty when my drinking was an issue too and I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me. Now, I want to help you. I can watch Lucia if you want to call him and go out. I’m here for you. You’re my best friend, Nicolo, and you always will be. Now, I don’t say sappy shit like this often so you better be fucking grateful.” Nicky laughed through the tears that began to fall down his face. Booker stood and clasped the back of Nicky’s neck in his palm, pulling him into an embrace and let Nicky have a moment. 

“Thank you, Booker,” he said softly against his shoulder.

“You deserve to get back into the dating game,” he said. “And, if my opinion means anything as a straight man, he was damn good-looking guy.” Nicky chuckled. “I’ll be your wingman, despite not swinging that way.” Nicky finally pulled back, wiping his cheeks, before he smiled at Booker.

“Papa … are you crying?” Lucia’s little voice came from the kitchen doorway, making the two men turn. She looked slightly concerned at the scene in front of her before Nicky shook his head.

“No,  _ bambina _ . Papa’s just going to make dinner,” he said, taking her hand in his when she came over before he bent down to kiss her hair. “You can watch TV until its done.” She cheered and ran through to the living room. Booker smiled and he went to the coffee machine and made them both a coffee while Nicky prepped for their dinner. 

“Sure you don’t want help?” Booker asked and Nicky smiled.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it,” he said. Booker put his coffee down next to him as Nicky made a simple spaghetti bolognese at Lucia’s insistence, Nicky unable to deny her after her great first day. She had been very vocal about it, how much she liked her teacher and about Joe’s daughter, Aida. They sat together in class and Nicky was just so happy she had made a friend. The sudden vibration of his phone against the counter had Nicky wiping his hand after putting everything in to the pot, picking up his coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, taking a drink as he read the message before promptly beginning to choke on the liquid halfway down his throat.

“Woah, you okay?” Booker asked, slapping a hand between Nicky’s shoulder blades. Nicky pointed at the phone while he wiped his watering eyes, once his coughing had stopped.

“It’s from Joe …”

“What the hell did he send you to almost kill you? A picture of his dick?” Booker asked, grabbing a towel to clean up the spilt coffee on the counter.

“No …  _ dio _ , no! I just wasn’t expecting the message to be from him and it shocked me and the coffee went down the wrong way,” he said. He cleared his throat before he picked up his phone again, opening the message properly.

_ I know I only saw you a few hours ago, so I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward. Would you like to have coffee soon? Joe. _

Nicky showed Booker the message, the other man smirking. “So you don’t even have to make the first move. He’s already done it. Go on Nicolo, one coffee won’t hurt.”

“I don’t know, Booker …” he said and Booker held up his index finger.

“One coffee. What have you got to lose?” he asked. Nicky sighed. “Now, if I’m allowed to, I’ll stir the bolognese, you text him back or I’ll do it for you.” Nicky held his phone away from Booker before he moved over to sit at the table, reading Joe’s message again. He looked back at Booker, who raised his eyebrow at him before he looked back at the phone. He took a deep breath.

_ Hi Joe. I’d love to have coffee -  _ He stopped typing for a moment to turn to Booker again, who held up his hand. “I know you’re free from lectures tomorrow so I can pick Lucia up from school for you.” Nicky beamed at Booker before he turned back to his phone -  _ I’m free tomorrow if that’s any good for you? Let me know. _

“Thank you, Booker,” Nicky said, turning and catching Booker tasting some of the food on the wooden spoon. “Hey!”

“Hope you’ve got that guest room set up. I might as well just stay,” he said, chuckling. 

“That room is yours whenever you need it,” he said just as his phone vibrated again. He picked it up.

_ 2pm? There’s a cafe next to the gallery where I work. I have a meeting at 12.30pm but could meet after? The address is on the back of my card. _

_ Yes, I know the place. That would be perfect. _

_ Great. See you tomorrow then, Nicky. :) _

\----------

Nicky looked at his watch. He knew he was early but he knew there would be a chance they wouldn’t be able to grab a table if he didn’t get one. His leg shook as he sat there, nervous, playing with the ends of his sleeves. Why? Why was he so nervous? He watched people walk by the window, looking out for Joe’s amazing curls and gorgeous eyes. Oh god, Nicky thought to himself, he already had it bad. He checked his phone, no new messages there. Maybe he wasn’t coming. He hadn’t seen him at school when he’d dropped Lucia off with Booker that morning. A tall, dark haired woman had dropped off Joe’s daughter that morning and Nicky tried his hardest not to be jealous. Maybe he just wanted to meet and be friends. But that’s not where Nicky’s head went when he thought about this situation.

“Is this seat taken?” came a voice from next to him and Nicky looked up into said gorgeous eyes, feeling his cheeks heat a little as Joe smiled at him.

“Not at all,” Nicky said, with his own smile. God, the other man looked delicious. Black jeans that fitted his arse and legs perfectly, black boots and he had a black leather jacket over a more casual looking shirt, unbuttoned at the neck to show off a chain around his neck and a small dusting of chest hair.  _ God, save me _ , Nicky prayed in his head. “It’s good to see you, Joe.”

“You too, Nicky …” he said. A waitress came over to take their orders, both just ordering a coffee. There was a mostly comfortable silence between them, but it was as if neither of them knew how to start the conversation. But Joe sat forward, leaning on the table. “I had everything in my head that we could speak about but now that you’re sitting here in front of me, I’m speechless.” Nicky felt his heart beat faster in his chest, smiling softly and looking down at his hands. 

“Let’s start here then …  _ salve,  _ I’m Nicolo, but you can call me Nicky,” he said. “I’m thirty and I try to teach history to students who are so tired that they try not to fall asleep at my lectures. Or that’s what I like to think. I wouldn’t like to think I’m boring them, since they opted to take my class.” Joe laughed out loud at that, the sound like music to Nicky’s ears. 

“Okay then, Nicolo …” Joe said, in a way that sounded like he was testing out the way his name sounded on his tongue. “I’m Yusuf, but you can definitely call me Joe.” Nicky found himself smiling again. “I’m thirty-three and I’m an artist. I also co-own the gallery next door with my best friend, Andy, and her wife, Quynh. I’m also a single dad.” Ah, there it was. 

“I am too,” Nicky said, feeling a lump form in his throat for a moment. The waitress who took their order came back with their coffees, asking if they needed anything else, but Joe shook his head and she left. He blew on the top of his coffee before he added some sugar and stirred it.

“If it’s not too sore a subject, what happened?” Joe asked. Nicky wrapped his cold hands around his cappuccino cup, staring at it for a moment. “You don’t have to tell …”

“No … it’s okay. I, erm, I was married, briefly, to a woman my mother introduced to me back in Italy. Everything went too fast. Dating, engaged, married. Then I got her pregnant and I knew we couldn’t go on. I, erm … I came out as gay to my parents and they didn’t want to hear it. Sofia only got pregnant because I was trying to convince myself I wasn’t gay by …  _ being _ with her. It was an accident.” There was a flash of what Nicky could only describe as understanding across Joe’s face, the other man sliding off his leather jacket and putting it over the back of his chair, scooting his chair in closer to the table. “Sofia died of complications during childbirth. She went into labour early and she … she just wouldn’t stop bleeding and I was left with a child I did not want, until I held her in my arms for the first time and I knew she was my world. She still is and always will be. I don’t speak to my parents anymore, not since I told them I was gay. They send Lucia gifts on her birthday and at Christmas, but we don’t have contact apart from that.”

“Fuck …” was the only thing Joe said for a moment. “I’m sorry, Nicky.”

“I blamed myself for a long time. Thought maybe it was my fault. That I had caused Sofia so much stress with coming out that I had caused her death …” he said and Joe’s hand on his wrist suddenly stopped his train of through.

“Nicky, no … you shouldn’t have blamed yourself …” he said.

“I’m better now, but I went through a dark period that only Lucia’s presence could keep it at bay. I considered leaving her once, to be taken care of by someone else. But I couldn’t. She needed me,” he said. Without thinking, he put his hand on Joe’s that was on his wrist. “I hope you don’t think any less of me. It was not a good time for me. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to speak about it.”

“Nicky, there’s no way I could think any less of you,” he said. “You’re so brave. I can see Lucia means the world to you. The emotion you show when you talk about her speaks volumes.” Both men looked down at their hands before extracting them from each others grip so they could have a drink of their coffee. There was another silence hanging over them before Nicky spoke again.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you end up a single father?” Nicky asked, finally picking up his cappuccino and taking a drink. Joe just stared at him for a moment before he looked down at his coffee.

“Aida was the product of a one night stand and her mother left the hospital without her and I’ve never heard from her since, but we were friends before and I knew I couldn’t give her up for adoption,” Joe said. Nicky exhaled loudly at the thought, but Joe carried on. “You see, I was in a similar dilemma to you. Parents who didn’t want to know that their son wasn’t into women. So I tried to convince myself it was a phase, but it’s not. Not that I date much, not with Aida.”

“I understand exactly what you mean. Lucia will always come first,” he said. “This getting to know each other has taken a rather morbid turn,  _ mi dispiace,”  _ Nicky sat back in his chair just as Joe’s hand came down on top of his again. Nicky stared at their hands for a moment before he looked up at Joe.

“Don’t apologise …” Joe said, making Nicky raise an eyebrow.

“You know Italian?” he asked, smiling softly.

“A little,” he replied. “You’re so attractive, Nicky.” Nicky’s eyes widened a little at the compliment, his cheeks burning before he looked down at the table, trying to control his blush. “When I saw you with your friend - Booker, is that right?” Nicky nodded. “I thought you were with him and I was a little jealous. He’s an attractive man and my mind automatically put the two of you together.” Nicky could only laugh out loud, which made Joe smile.

“You’re not the only one to have thought that. We’ve been friends since university. He’s been there for Lucia almost as much as I have. He had a drinking problem, so he stayed with us for a long time, but he’s sober now … I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. He stopped me doing stupid things, like I did for him,” Nicky said. Joe’s thumb stroked the back of his hand and Nicky found himself turning his hand a little to take hold of his fingers in his. “I had the same reaction when I saw a tall, brunette woman drop Aida off this morning at school.”

“Ah, that would be Andy. I had an early appointment. She co-owns the gallery with me,” he said. “Like you and Booker, Andy and I are best friends.” 

“Tell me about your art and your gallery.” The conversation flowed for a while after that, finding new things to talk about. Nicky felt so much more at ease than he did earlier in the day and he knew Booker would ask lots of questions. They were very comfortable with each other, laughing at each others stories when the tall brunette from the school grounds that morning walked in and made her way over to the table.

“Andy?” Joe said. “Everything okay?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way to pick up Aida for you. Quynh and I will take her home for dinner at our place,” she said before she turned to Nicky and stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Andromache, or Andy, Joe’s business partner.”

“Nicolo Genova … Nicky” he said, removing his hand from Joe’s and shaking hers, her grip firm. 

“Thanks Andy, I shouldn’t be late …” Joe said. Andy handed him the keys for the gallery and she smiled at them both before she took Nicky’s chin gently in her hand, tilting his head up to look at her. 

“You weren’t kidding about those eyes, Joe. He’s definitely a handsome one. Good to meet you, Nicky” and she dropped her hand, kissed Joe on the temple and left, leaving Joe to bury his face in his hand while Nicky bit his lip to stop from laughing at Joe’s embarrassment. The other man’s cheeks were tinged pink and Nicky thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

“I’m sorry … she’s a bit forward sometimes,” Joe said. Nicky smiled brightly. 

“Listen, Joe. If Andy is picking up Aida, would you like to go see a movie or grab some actual food? Booker is picking up Lucia. He’s staying at my place tonight,” Nicky asked, not knowing where this confidence was coming from. Joe smiled brightly this time and he nodded. He threw down some coins on the table for their coffees before he was standing up, putting on his jacket, Nicky following suit and heading outside into the fresh air. Nicky was fixing his bag over his shoulder when Joe’s hand grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him forward, their lips meeting softly. Nicky sighed gently against the other man’s mouth, kissing him back, tasting the coffee on his lips before he pulled back, eyes meeting Joe’s.

“I’m sorry …” Joe started to say but Nicky put a hand to his chest.

“Don’t be …” he whispered back before he leaned in again for a longer kiss, still soft and gently, not overly passionate as they were in the street, but enough heat in it got both men to hum softly against each other before Joe pulled back first this time. He licked his lips, eyes searching Nicky’s face before he slid his hand into his.

“Come on, let’s get some dinner.”


	5. Malta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merged Prompt: Nile sparring with Joe and Nicky and Immortal Family go to the beach.
> 
> (aka. Nile is thirsty for sweaty bodies she can't have during sparring sessions)

Nile had never seen anything as beautiful as Malta; the bluest water, golden sand, architecture to die for and the cutest little villa that belonged to Joe and Nicky. She had thought that the two men had wanted to get away for some alone time but was pleasantly surprised when they invited her along, both laughing when she said she wasn’t going with them to be in the middle of some immortal sex sandwich. Joe had laughed so hard, he almost choked to death, Nicky slapping his back until his eyes stopped watering. Nicky had assured her that she deserved a break too and that Malta would definitely offer that break, no immortal sex sandwich involved, unless she really wanted to, making Nile almost choke to death too, Joe laughing at her embarrassment. Andy had stayed behind after their last mission, going to see Copley, assuring them she’d meet them there in a week. Nicky was sure she was breaking the rules and sneaking off to see Booker, but he said nothing. Nile could see how happy Joe and Nicky were to be in Malta and they’d said it was a special place to them when she had asked. Nicky had taken her out shopping to get some more clothes as the heat was too much for what she had with her and she had been happy to pick out some swimsuits for a trip to the beach. She was very happy in Joe and Nicky’s company and they weren’t overly romantic in front of her, as if they were afraid they’d make her feel like a third wheel. She noticed soft hand brushes and squeezes of the shoulder on the way past, even Joe pinching Nicky’s ass on one occasion too, making the man jump and blush a little.

Joe and Nicky took to sparring in the garden one hot afternoon, Nile lounging on the grass reading a book before she would have a go herself. It wasn’t until Joe put up his hand to stop Nicky, the other man lowering his sword, only for Joe to peel the sweat soaked t-shirt from his body and throw it to the grass next to Nile, who almost choked on her drink at the muscles and skin on show for her, not that it was really for her but she was allowed to look. 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, Nile,” Nicky said with a laugh and Nile blushed, dropping her eyes from Joe’s toned body to the grass before she snuck another look.

“Hard not to look,” she said.

“Nicky would agree with you …”

“I’m allowed to look,” Nicky said. 

“Listen, just because I’m not allowed to eat it, doesn’t mean I can’t look at the menu,” Nile said, making Joe laugh out loud before he lunged at Nicky with his sword, the former priest blocking it with ease before spinning round, both hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword, and kicking out at Joe’s leg, which brought the other man to his knees, clashing longsword and scimitar so hard sparks came from it, Joe using all his weight to push Nicky back. They grunted and groaned so much as they fought that it almost sounded pornographic. Nile watched in awe at the pure strength both men had, watching a bead of sweat run from Joe’s neck down his chest, the muscles in Joe’s arms straining, the tension in Nicky’s broad shoulders, before he managed to flip the positions, getting Nicky flat on his back on the grass, straddling him with his sword to his throat, both men breathing heavily as Nicky let go of his sword.

“I yield …” he said and Joe removed the sword and leaned down to kiss Nicky quickly before he stood, helping him to his feet again.

“God, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Nile said, making them both turn to her and chuckle. “What? It was!” Joe motioned for her to come over.

“Your turn …” he said and Nile got to her feet. Joe held out his sword for her, Nile taking it in hand, wrapping her fingers round it, getting used to the weapon. She’d never really used a sword before, the weapon strange in her hand. She looked over at Nicky, who jammed the point of his longsword into the grass for a moment to stand it up, before he pulled his own shirt off, picking up a towel from nearby to wipe the sweat from his body. He wasn’t as ripped as Joe but he definitely had definition and looked after himself. 

“Are you both doing this to distract me?” Nile asked and Nicky laughed.

“Not at all …” Joe said, walking away from her before he snatched up Nicky’s longsword and spun, Nile bringing her own sword up quickly, squealing in a very unladylike manner, to block Joe’s attack, which knocked the scimitar from her hand as she hadn’t quite been ready for the fierceness of Joe brandishing Nicky’s sword. Nicky watched on from behind, pulling his shirt back on before he sat down on the grass where Nile had been. Joe leaned down to pick up the scimitar, handing it back to Nile. “Tight grip on the hilt, you don’t know who could come at you. Now … ready?” Nile held the sword in front of her tightly, ready for Joe’s next attack. It came just as quick as the previous one but she was ready, ducking and spinning out of the way as their swords clashed. She was surprised how quickly she responded to him, the power of the heavier sword in Joe’s hand absolutely insane. She moved with ease, dodging a few of his attacks, before she decided to play dirty, bringing her elbow in against Joe’s stomach, the man doubling over before she managed to knock him to the ground. Joe scrambled back up onto his knees, reaching for Nicky’s sword but not quite able to get it before the tip of his own touched his chin, tilting his head up to look at her, sweat cascading down his heaving chest as he grinned at her.

“Someone’s been learning from Andy …” Joe said breathlessly as Nile fought to get her breath back too. She caught Nicky’s movement at he corner of her eye, the man scooping up his sword, Joe rolling out of the way to let him attack. What a pair of  _ shits _ , Nile thought. Of course they’d be so coordinated they wouldn’t have to utter a word to each other. She blocked Nicky with the sword before putting out her arm to block a punch, which he wasn’t really aiming anywhere but was simply for sparrings sake. Her whole body was screaming out in protest against the man’s strength compared to her own but she wouldn’t back down. She fought against Nicky, who was just as good at Joe at sword combat, before the scimitar was knocked from her hand again, Nicky dropping his own sword to grab her and go low so she went over his shoulder onto the grass beside Joe, groaning as she landed on her back, Nicky kneeling over her this time, sword point to her neck.

“You’re learning, kiddo,” Joe said with a chuckle, Nicky standing again, taking a swig at a bottle of water Nicky handed to him before he poured the rest over his head before shaking it off like a wet dog. Nile fought to get her breath back, easing herself up to a sitting position with a groan before she was handed a water bottle. She gulped it down before turning to Nicky and Joe.

“Thank you … for letting me be here with you,” she said. “You guys and Andy … “ She caught herself before she said Booker’s name out loud. “Well, I appreciate you guys not going easy on me just because I’m the newest member of the group.”

“You didn’t get into the Marines for nothing, Nile,” Joe said, standing up from where he sat on the grass, extending a hand to her, which she took, hauling her up.

“You’re a strong woman,  _ piccolina … _ you deserve to be treated as one,” Nicky said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. She smiled at them both before she pushed Nicky’s face away playfully, the former priest sweating like crazy under the hot sun. Nicky chuckled too before he moved away, pulling off his shirt again to wipe the sweat from his face and hair.

“Y’all need to keep your shirts on. You need to understand that I’m a woman and cannot look away from an attractive body …” she said.

“You hear that, Nicolo … she only likes us for our bodies …” Joe said, Nicky smiling around his own bottle of water. 

“Charming …” the former priest laughed. “Come on, enough sparring for the day. Let’s go to the beach.” Nile and Joe both agreed, all heading inside to quickly clean up and change into their swimsuits before the three of them made their way down onto the warm sand. They were lucky enough to live not far from the beach, Nile ecstatic about getting to go in the sea. They set up a place to sit with their towels before Joe shoved Nile into the sand before he was racing towards the sea. Nile got up on shaky feet in the uneven sand before she bolted after him, calling him all sorts of expletives. Nicky could only watch fondly with a smile, shaking his head before he popped on his sunglasses and pulled off his shirt, lying back on his towel with his book, bunching his shirt for under his head. He heard Nile screech and laughed and he lifted his book to look at Joe and Nile in the sea, Joe having picked her up in his arms before throwing her into the water. The beach was quiet, probably too hot for many. Nicky was so engrossed in his book he startled when someone sat down next to him, looking up to see Andy smiling down at him, wearing her swimsuit and sunglasses.

“You’re back …” Nicky said and Andy leaned down to kiss his forehead before she lay down next to him. There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Nicky spoke again. “How’s Booker?” He knew he shouldn’t have said it but it slipped out before he could stop it. Andy turned her head towards him ever so slightly. 

“He’s okay …” was all she said and that’s all Nicky wanted to know. He nodded gently. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I am …” she said. “What have you been doing while I’ve been away?”

“Keeping Nile occupied. Sword fighting lessons, she’s been helping me cook, but I swear that girl could burn water before I had anything to do with it,” he said. Andy laughed. “It’s just been good to relax.” Andy nodded in understanding.

“And here I thought some hot woman was making moves on my Nicolo, but it’s just Andy …” Joe suddenly said, appearing beside them with Nile, dripping wet from the sea.

“‘Just’ Andy? How charming you are, Yusuf,” Andy said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t listen to him, Andy …” Nile said. “He’s being a cheeky shit today.” Joe had the audacity to look offended before he marched over to Nicky, plucking the book from his hand, Nicky looking confused for a moment before Joe took his wrist, hauling him up and almost throwing him over his shoulder.

“Yusuf … what …?” he started, slapping Joe on the backside as Joe started walking towards the sea. “You can never let me just enjoy a book! Joe, put me down!” Joe sped up as he went down to the water, listening to Nile and Andy’s laughter behind them and Nicky’s protests before Joe dropped him in the sea. Nicky coughed and spluttered, sunglasses sitting askew on his nose as he glared up at Joe before he smirked, pulling Joe down into the water with him by the waistband of his swim shorts, finding his lips with his and kissing him soundly. Joe’s arms went round Nicky, holding him close. That was until Nile and Andy both decided to bomb into the water, splashing them both enough to break them out of their passionate clinch. They rubbed the water out of their eyes, Nile quickly climbing onto Nicky’s shoulders, his arms curling around her legs to keep her upright.

“Let’s spar this way, Andy …” Nile offered. Joe looked at Andy before squatting down to let her slide onto his shoulders.

“Let’s do this …” she replied and they tried to push each other off, Joe and Nicky strong beneath them. They played in the sea all afternoon, each one individually thinking about how much they wished Booker was there but would not say it out loud. The blue sky was slowly blending with orange as they finally packed up to head back to the villa, sunburnt skin healing in the shade, apart from Andy who complained she was too pale anyway and it might do her some good. Nile and Andy commandeered the two separate shower rooms first, Joe pulling Nicky into the kitchen.

“How’s Booker?” Joe asked as he made some tea, looking at Nicky. 

“She said he’s okay,” he replied. Joe nodded and that was the end of the conversation. “It’s been lovely having Andy and Nile here with us. I think they need this as much as we do.” Joe nodded and pulled Nicky to him, cupping his face and kissing him softly, Nicky’s hands running down over his damp swim shorts, grabbing at his backside.

“Take me to bed, Yusuf …” 

“As you wish, husband.”


End file.
